Martwe liście
by aelvor
Summary: Jeśli kiedyś pomiędzy mną i nim było coś takiego jak miłość, to była ona jedynie krótkim epizodem. W dodatku takim, który jest zapychaczem dla zwiększenia objętości książki. Nie prowadzącym do niczego, a jedynie pozostawiającym po sobie nieprzyjemne, gorzkie uczucie i pytanie: po co to właściwie wszystko było?/AU


Ekran komputera wygasł, nim zdążył wrócić do pokoju z gorącą, zieloną herbatą. Odstawił kubek na skraj szafki nocnej i wgramolił się na łóżko, klikając losowy przycisk, by znowu zobaczyć otwartą stronę jego skrzynki mailowej. W odebranych pogrubiona była liczba dwadzieścia jeden.

Usadził się wygodnie po turecku, zarzucając sobie na ramiona miękki koc i pochylił się lekko w stronę komputera, otwierając pierwszą z wiadomości.

 _Witam,_

 _Chciałbym zaprezentować moje wiersze._

 _Nakunaru Aki._

Akaashi zmarszczył brwi, przenosząc powoli wzrok na załączniki. Trzydzieści osiem załączników, a każdy oznaczony był kolejno _Dokument 1_ , _Dokument 2_ , _Dokument 3_ …

Zamknął wiadomość od Nakunaru Akiego nie czytając ani jednego z jego rzekomych wierszy i przebiegł wzrokiem przez kolejne odebrane maile, z których tylko jeden zawierał autentycznie istotną treść. Pozostałe reklamowały albo banki, albo portale randkowe.

Westchnął ciężko, czytając wiadomość od swojego szefa, który chciał go widzieć jutro w wydawnictwie. Położył się niezgrabnie na plecach i wpatrywał przez kilka długich sekund w sufit. Tak trochę to wszystko nie miało sensu. Nie lubił tej roboty, nie cierpiał oceniania cudzych prac, często godnych pożałowania. To bardzo mu przypominało o czasach, kiedy był taki sam jak ci wszyscy aspirujący pisarze i poeci. Tyle dobrego, że szybko zrozumiał, że na chleb z pisarstwa nie zarobi i wszystkie jego twory wylądowały w najbardziej schowanym na laptopie pliku, a te spisane ręcznie – głęboko na dnie szuflady.

Jęknął boleśnie, gdy próbował się z powrotem podnieść do siadu. Udało mu się to za trzecim razem, jego sprawność fizyczna pozostawała wiele do życzenia.

Jak tak siedział zgarbiony, pochylając się nad klawiaturą i gubiąc się w odmętach Internetu, przypomniał sobie o niemalże wystudzonej już herbacie.

* * *

Wchodząc do wielkiego, nowoczesnego budynku wydawnictwa, Akaashi ziewał co rusz. Na umówione spotkanie był zmuszony zerwać się z łóżka już o ósmej rano, co naprawdę nadwyrężyło jego pogodę ducha. Poczucie bycia wyspanym również oscylowało gdzieś w granicy zera. W dodatku było wietrznie, chłodne powietrze zdawało się przenikać przez jego szary prochowiec, a przecież według sympatycznego grubaska, który prowadził prognozę pogody, wcale nie miało być tak zimno. Ba, to był podobno najcieplejszy dzień od przeszło dwóch tygodni. Akaashi mimo wszystko czuł się perfidnie oszukany.

Jego szef wcale nie poprawił jego parszywego samopoczucia. Oikawa Tooru był zwyczajnie dziwny. Powitał go, grając w pasjansa na komputerze, chociaż Akaashi miał wątpliwości, czy w ogóle wie, na czym ta gra polega.

– Aka-chan! – Zbyt głośno, bez szacunku i z kompletnym brakiem taktu. Keiji zmielił w ustach niekulturalną uwagę.

– Czy jest jakiś znaczący powód, że chciałeś się ze mną spotkać osobiście? – zapytał Akaashi spokojnym, opanowanym głosem, który niesamowicie rozbawił Oikawę. Chichocząc pod nosem, zakręcił się na swoim obrotowym krześle, obijając kolanami o regał za sobą. Efektowność poniżej zera.

– Zawsze jesteś taki konkretny! – narzekał Oikawa, rozmasowując prawe kolano. Keiji skusił się na wewnętrzne ciężkie westchnięcie.

– Chciałbym jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy – odpowiedział bardzo racjonalnie, mimo że to było obrzydliwe kłamstwo. Najlepiej smakujący fałsz na jego języku.

– Powinieneś się rozerwać. Koniecznie! – z mocą zaznaczył jego szef, uderzając z otwartej dłoni w blat biurka.

Akaashi rozejrzał się z zażenowaniem dookoła, przez przeszklone ściany gabinetu, zauważając zerkających w ich stronę kilku pracowników. Z rozmowy raczej nic nie słyszeli, ale widzieli dziwne zachowanie Oikawy. Nie, wróć, u jego szefa to normalne.

– Wolałbym jednak skończyć… – Próbował się w możliwie najuprzejmiejszy sposób wydostać, jednak mu nie wyszło.

– O, a co skończyć? Masz jakąś ciekawą pozycję do zaproponowania? – Oikawa natychmiast przysunął się bliżej do biurka, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie.

– Możliwe – przyznał tajemniczo, stwierdzając, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie jego beznadziejnej sytuacji.

– To widzę postęp – rzucił szef, powracając do pasjansa. – Ostatnio mało co cię zainteresowało.

– Ostatnio mało kto pisze dobrze – odparł chłodno, przypominając sobie ostatni tuzin beznadziejnie słabej prozy. Czytając ją, podbudowywał poczucie własnej wartości i powoli stwierdzał, że jego wiersze wcale nie były jakoś specjalnie tragiczne. Z reguły szybko mu to przechodziło, na szczęście.

– U, jaki surowy pan edytor! – Oikawa zagwizdał, moszcząc się wygodniej na swoim fotelu. – To łap ten symbol nadziei na lepsze literackie jutro. – Akaashi zamrugał, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Ech, zmykaj. Do kiedyś tam – pożegnał go jego szef, wyrzucając go ze swojego gabinetu leniwym machnięciem ręką.

Keiji zaraz po wyjściu spojrzał na zegarek zawieszony na przeciwnej do wyjścia z gabinetu ścianie. Pół godziny z życia. Jeszcze w granicach normy.

Przeszedł obojętnie pomiędzy stanowiskami korektorów i pomniejszych edytorów, odpowiadając na rzucane w jego stronę „Dzień dobry" skinieniem głowy i ledwie zauważalnym uśmiechem. Zawahał się na moment, gdy mijał najbardziej zabałaganione biurko spośród wszystkich, należące do jednego z bardziej specyficznych ludzi. Bokuto Koutarou był mu aż za dobrze znany. Mógł go obserwować z daleka wielokrotnie, a z bliska, tego intymnego bliska wypełnionego ciepłymi oddechami, równo trzy. Poniekąd był zadowolony, że tłumacza nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Wtedy nie uniknąłby kolejnej nieciekawej rozmowy.

Keiji zerknął na okładkę leżącej na samym brzegu książki. Tytuł był po angielsku i mógł się tylko domyślać, że to była najnowsza książka, nad którą Bokuto pracował. Sam fakt, że wolał tłumaczyć w wydawnictwie, a nie w domu, był dla Akaashiego nie do końca zrozumiały. Porzucił jednak wszystkie myśli dotyczące tłumacza natychmiast, gdy usłyszał jego głośny śmiech po drugiej stronie wielkiego korytarza i zamiast windą, zbiegł na parter schodami.

* * *

Mokrą do cna parasolkę wrzucił pod prysznic, po przebiegnięciu kawałka mieszkania i pozostawianiu za sobą śladów w postaci kropel wody. Swoje kroki od razu po tym skierował do wcale nie takiego dużego salonu z aneksem kuchennym i nastawił wodę w czajniku. Przy odgłosach gotującej się wody wciągał swoje najcieplejsze dresowe spodnie. Łapiąc po drodze zwinięty w kulkę koc, opatulił się nim, kiedy przeszedł do części kuchennej zalać sobie herbatę.

Przeszedł z nią w okolice kanapy i niewielkiego stoliczka. Na nim odstawił kubek, tuż obok włączonego i czekającego wiernie laptopa. Usiadł w miarę wygodnie i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ilość otworzonych dokumentów. Przykre obowiązki wzywały. Jeżeli powiedział Oikawie, że ma coś ciekawego, to pewnie po raz kolejny było to jego pobożne życzenie.

Losowo kliknął na któryś z plików, a widząc w miarę krótki wiersz, sięgnął po kubek z herbatą i siorbnął jej trochę, zanim rozpoczął czytanie.

 _Patrząc w twe oczy widzę przegraną,_

 _Miłą mego sercu i ciągle mi znaną._

 _Patrząc na Ciebie widzę bezsens cały_

 _Świata naszego głupie ideały._

 _Jesteś jak dziecko we mgle błądzące,_

 _Naiwnie, że odnajdziesz wierzące_

 _Sens życia i powód do niego._

 _Tak możesz przeszukać i całe niebo._

 _A znajdziesz tylko wstręt rozczarowania,_

 _Które odwiedzie Cię od kochania,_

 _Które zabije Twe serce dziecinne._

 _I razem umrzemy jako ciała niewinne._

 _Świadome naszej szarej, przykrej beznadziei,_

 _Nigdy szczęśliwi, że na świecie zrodzeni._

Akaashi liczył na prawdziwy wiersz o miłości. Ckliwy, przesadnie głęboki. Przypomniał sobie wtedy, po raz kolejny w przeciągu tych kilku dni, o leżących w szafie skrawkach kartek zapisanych słowami. To było całkiem podobne do niego. Do jego spojrzenia, do tego, co próbował pisać, co chciał pisać, a czego nikomu nie pozwolił nigdy odczytać.

Kolejne wiersze wchłonął jeszcze szybciej. Nim się obejrzał, te ponad trzydzieści plików zostało przez niego przeczytanym. Dwukrotnie. Trzykrotnie.

Keiji w końcu przeszedł szybko do swojej sypialni, nieprzyjemnie podekscytowany. Wygrzebał z szuflady szafki nocnej plik kartek. Usiadł przy łóżku, na panelach i przejrzał wszystkie swoje poprzednie wiersze. Słabą, pozbawioną znaczenia poezję. Dostęp do niej, jeden jedyny raz, miał Sugawara, który oddał mu jego trzy najlepsze w tamtym czasie utwory z nietęgą miną i wyznaniem: „To straszne, Akaashi".

To całe pisanie, tworzenie zawsze było dla niego sposobem na wyrażenie uczuć. Tych skrywanych, niedostępnych dla nikogo poza nim samym. Keiji czasami potrzebował przelać na papier wszystko, co go gnębiło.

 _Dusząc się, wyciągam moje podgniłe dłonie_

 _Łapię gardło twoje, palce na nim zacieśniam_

 _Chcę być już na zawsze, wraz z Tobą, w grobu objęciach_

Po trzech wersach, odłożył kartkę na stosik innych. Pamiętał ten wiersz, okoliczności napisania. Pamiętał imprezę firmową. W dusznym, głośnym pubie zebrali się wszyscy pracownicy wydawnictwa. Sugawara zostawił go zaraz po przyjściu, zbyt pochłonięty rozmową z Sawamurą, który zdawał się nie widzieć świata poza swoim uroczym aniołem. Akaashi przyglądał się im w ciszy, łapiąc drobne wymiany gestów, sugestywne spojrzenia. To jak Koushi położył mu w pewnym momencie rękę na ramieniu, blisko, palcami aż dotykał jego szyję. Jak nachylił się do Sawamury, żeby powiedzieć mu coś szeptem. Na delikatny rumieniec Daichiego Keiji odwrócił wzrok. Nieszczęśliwie natrafił nim na idącego w jego stronę Bokuto.

Jego postura padła cieniem na zmęczonego Akaashiego. Nie wysilił się nawet na uśmiech w stronę tłumacza. Koutarou szczerzył się od ucha do ucha za nich dwoje. Szalona fryzura wyglądała na nieco oklapniętą, może przez wszechobecny dym papierosowy i ciężkie, duszne powietrze. Keiji wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy głośnych rozmów, przekrzykiwania i śmiechu, chcąc odciągnąć myśli od osoby stojącej przed nim.

– Jesteś jakiś smutny, Akaashi – usłyszał głośną, wesołą uwagę. Bokuto objął go ramieniem i poprowadził w stronę baru, przy którym pijany Oikawa mruczał coś w zagłębienie szyi swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Iwaizumiego, który chociaż niezwiązany z wydawnictwem, pojawiał się na wszystkich firmowych imprezach.

– Zmęczony – mruknął w odpowiedzi, siadając na barowym stołku. Bokuto roześmiał się, po czym poprosił barmana o dwa drinki.

– Dlatego trzeba dzisiaj odpocząć – stwierdził lekko, podsuwając jedną ze szklanek bliżej niego. Keiji zmierzył jej zawartość podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Nic tam nie wrzuciłem, daj spokój.

– Wiem, że nic nie wrzuciłeś – żachnął się Akaashi, zanim wypił odrobinę drinka.

– Masz z tych wszystkich tekstów coś ciekawego do wydania? – spytał się konwersacyjnym tonem Bokuto, nachylając się w jego stronę. – Bo ta książka, którą teraz dostałem do tłumaczenia jest całkiem nudna.

Keiji wzruszył jedynie w odpowiedzi ramionami, upijając kolejny łyk.

– Jesteś bardzo rozmowny – westchnął Koutarou, podpierając się łokciami o bar.

– Jak zawsze – odparł Akaashi, wypijając drink do końca i poprosił barmana o następny. Skoro już miał się rozluźnić, to przynajmniej się trochę napije. Keiji nie był wielkim fanem alkoholu, jednak od czasu do czasu lubił wypić. Nie na umór, ale chociaż trochę. I tak miał słabą głowę.

Bokuto przyglądał się mu spod półprzymkniętych powiek z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Akaashi unikał długo jego wzroku, skupiając się na bursztynowym kolorze drinka. Jednak coś było w tych złotych oczach Koutarou, że był zmuszony do natrętnego zerkania kątem oka. Zawsze został też na tym przyłapany i peszył się na widok poszerzającego się uśmiechu Bokuto. Opuszkiem palca jeździł po krawędziach szklanki, licząc, że ktoś przypomni sobie o ich istnieniu i wyrwie go z tego przykrego stanu. Kiedy bardzo czegoś – kogoś – chce, a nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Ograniczenia nakładał na siebie zawsze sam, a jednym z nich była właśnie ta niechęć do uczuciowości, małostkowości w sprawach miłosnych. Niechęć do samej miłości.

Brwi Koutarou powędrowały wysoko do góry, gdy zamawiał czwartego drinka.

– Próbujesz się upić? – zapytał się go szeptem, nachylając się do jego ucha. Ciepły oddech Bokuto owionął go zewsząd, aż się wzdrygnął. Obrócił głowę bardziej w stronę tłumacza, niemalże muskając swoimi spierzchniętymi wargami jego nieznacznie zarośnięty policzek.

– Próbuję zagłuszyć wewnętrzne ustalenia – wyszeptał powoli, oblizując dolną wargę. Później parsknął, przyciskając usta do ciepłej skóry Bokuto. – Chyba w końcu mi się udało.

Akaashi jęknął głośno, podkurczając kolana i opierając o nie czoło. Zawsze w najmniej odpowiednim momencie myślał o Bokuto. Niespodziewanie wszystko zaczynało mu go przypominać, każda drobna rzecz, gest, słowo stawało się palącym wspomnieniem. Akaashi nie miał czasu na sentymenty. To tylko ciągnęło go z powrotem w stronę tego specyficznego stanu, gdy nie umiał uporządkować własnych myśli w sposób inny niż pisanie. To, co tworzył, te wiersze, krótkie opowiadania, wszystko mówiło o nim i za niego. Dlatego Keiji tak bardzo nienawidził pisarstwa, w szczególności poezji.

Dla Akaashiego poeta był emocjonalnym ekshibicjonistą. W końcu dobrowolnie otwierał przed ludźmi swoją duszę, przelewał całe swoje uczucia tych kilka wersów, te kilka strof. I tak bardzo, jak tego nienawidził, tak też to kochał. Nie znał innego sposobu na wyrażenie siebie. Na przyznanie się do czegoś przed samym sobą.

 _Jesteś pięknem dalekim, trwającym w stęchliźnie_

 _Płatami odchodząca skóra, ręce w zgniliźnie_

 _Jedno złote oko już dawno wypłynęło_

 _A ja cię całuję i pragnę obsesyjnie_

 _Lecz głowę ci ścięło_

 _Więc i bez głowy na zawsze bądź przy mnie._

Keiji nie umiał pisać normalnie. Nie umiał pisać pięknie, romantycznie też nie. U niego zawsze wszystko było brzydkie. Obrzydliwe. Szkaradne. Akaashi w całej swojej ułomności czuł się dobrym poetą. Dobrym pisarzem. Ale złym krytykiem. Nie tylko dla siebie, przede wszystkim dla innych.

* * *

Oikawa przypatrywał się mu z tym swoim firmowym uśmiechem słodkiego idioty. Znowu siedział w gabinecie redaktora, bez głębszego sensu, bo musiał. Od poprzedniej wizyty minął niecały miesiąc, a tak dużo się zmieniło. Wczoraj spadł pierwszy śnieg, znikając tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Mieli już zimę, a nie późną jesień. Dzień w jednej chwili stał się szarym, zamglonym półsnem, a później przychodziła noc – gęsta i ciemna. Keiji zgubił zupełnie poczucie czasu, nie wiedział, kiedy spać, a kiedy nie. Nie miał siły wygrzebywać się z ciepłej pościeli, więc całe godziny potrafił spędzać, siedząc na parapecie opatulony w puchaty koc i oglądać jak świat traci kolory, jak staje się jedną wielką szarą masą.

– Widzę postępy, Akaashi – stwierdził redaktor raczej zadowolony, podpierając brodę dłonią. – Już dawno nie widziałem ciebie tak czymś zainteresowanego. Wydajesz się aż taki… – Oikawa postukał się palcem w brodę. – Żywszy? Energiczny?

Akaashi miał ochotę posłać mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.

– Nie zapędzajmy się – mruknął jedynie, otrzepując leniwie spodnie. Jego szef pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Dlaczego po prostu nie przyznasz, że te wiersze ci się podobają? – zapytał się, z zaciekawieniem obserwując, jak zareaguje. Keiji westchnął cicho.

– Ponieważ mi się nie podobają – odparł stanowczo, odchrząkując. Poprawił wciąż owinięty wokół szyi szalik. Jak zawsze na zimę dostał zapalenia gardła. Oikawa machnął ręką, odpychając się lekko od biurka, tak, że przejechał kawałek w fotelu. Rozparł się w nim wygodniej, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Skontaktowałeś się już z tym autorem? – spytał bardziej biznesowym tonem. Akaashi podziękował w duchu, że skończył swoje przedziwne przesłuchanie.

– Miałem zamiar to zrobić po rozmowie – przyznał Keiji zgodnie z prawdą. Kaszlnął dwukrotnie, czując palenie w gardle. Oikawa otworzył na moment szafkę w swoim biurku i wyjął z niej czystą szklankę, do której nalał wody. Podsunął ją mu z uprzejmym „Proszę". Akaashi przyjął ją z wdzięcznością, wypijając zawartość duszkiem. Na trochę pomogło.

Jego szef siedział przez moment w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Stukał palcem w przedramię, a wzrok utkwiony miał w panoramę Tokio rozciągającą się za oknami biurowca.

– Hej, Akaashi, o co chodzi z tobą i Bokuto? – zadał w końcu pytanie, którego Keiji nigdy by się od niego nie spodziewał. Oikawa Tooru może i był człowiekiem, który zbytnio interesował się wszystkim dookoła. Takim, co potrafi wtykać nos w nieswoje sprawy i zostać za to potraktowanym tak czy siak pobłażliwie. Redaktor wiedział dużo za dużo. Akaashi nigdy nie wyczuwał z tego powodu żadnej szczególnej presji czy niepewności. Raczej zwykłą irytację. Sam zawsze, może trochę niekoniecznie i z przesadą, starał się wytworzyć wokół siebie aurę tajemniczości. Lubił, gdy inni nie mogli go przewidzieć, wyczytać wszystkiego jak z otwartej księgi. To była też pewna dziecięca pozostałość po czasach, kiedy pierwszy raz oświadczył wszystkim, że będzie pisarzem, jako zaledwie ośmioletni brzdąc, bazgrzący koślawe znaki po kartkach w swoim ulubionym zeszycie z okładką z Arukumą, który dostał od cioci z Nagano, kiedy odwiedził ją kiedyś w czasie wakacji. Dla niego będącego dzieckiem, pisarze byli tajemniczymi panami, którzy całe dnie spędzają w domu i starannie, koniecznie piórem ze srebrną, połyskującą w świetle stalówką, spisują piękne historie, opowiedziane przez leśne duszki. Keiji dopiero po latach zrozumiał istotę naiwności dzieci. Po tym, jak zestawił swoje niewinne wyobrażenie z szarą rzeczywistością. Pióro z klawiaturą i ekranem komputera, od którego jasności łzawiły mu oczy. Piękne historie z nieludzkimi datami oddania prac, artykułów, tłumaczeń. Inspiracje od leśnych duszków z tygodniami, a czasami nawet miesiącami leżenia na kanapie i wpatrywania się w sufit, aby w końcu napisać te kilkadziesiąt zdań. Czegoś, co go obrzydza, pozostawia niedosyt. Czegoś, co i tak rzuci w odmęty plików, na rzecz usilnego tworzenia projektów do pracy. Takich, które zadowolą redaktora. Takich, które nie są ani bardzo złe, ani wybitne. Będących suchym sprawozdaniem, opisem, recenzją.

Keiji uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo nienawidził swojej pracy. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz.

– Akaashi? – zwrócił się do niego po raz kolejny Oikawa, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. – Wiem, że to wasza prywatna sprawa…

– Nie ma żadnej naszej prywatnej sprawy – odpowiedział szybko redaktorowi, dopijając do końca wodę i odstawiając szklankę na skraj jego biurka. Popchnął ją lekko palcem w jego stronę, tak zapobiegawczo, aby przypadkiem nie spadła, po czym wstał, chwytając swój płaszcz.

– Oczywiście – przystał na tą odpowiedź Oikawa, nie decydując się na drążenie tematu, co by go pewnie poruszyło do głębi, gdyby nie miał już tak bardzo po dziurki w nosie redaktora. To może nie do końca było tak, że Akaashi nienawidził Tooru. Po prostu nie odpowiadał mu specyficzny styl bycia jego szefa. Prywatnie, tak zupełnie prywatnie, bez zbędnych zawiłości, mącenia i interesowania się tym, czym nie powinien, Oikawa był jedną z sympatyczniejszych osób. Dopóki nie poznało się go na tyle blisko, żeby zrozumieć to uwikłanie w permanentną inwigilację.

Z tego względu Keiji ograniczał ich wspólne kontakty do niezbędnego minimum. Dlatego też po pięciu minutach szedł już korytarzem w stronę wind, odgłos jego kroków stłumiony był przez szarą wykładzinę, a myśli popłynęły już w stronę przyjemniejszych tematów. Na przykład herbaty i jednej z niedawno kupionych książek, których stos powiększał się dość gwałtownie raz w tygodniu. Z reguły w czwartkowe popołudnia, gdy przychodziła do niego kolejna paczka. To też była pozostałość z czasów dzieciństwa. Marzenie o regałach ciągnących się wzdłuż ścian, po brzegi wypełnionych książkami. Widział to zawsze u swoich dziadków, kiedy przychodził do nich ze swoim wielkim, niebieskim tornistrem po szkole i siadał z dziadkiem w dużym pokoju, żeby odrobić razem lekcje. Czasami dosiadała się do nich jego kuzynka, częściej starsza niż młodsza. Dziadkowie mieszkali z młodszym bratem jego ojca i Akaashi zawsze zazdrościł dziewczynom tego, że mają ich niemalże na wyłączność, codziennie obok. Babcia najlepiej czytała bajki, tak zabawnie modulując głos z przesadnym momentami dramatyzmem. Keiji pamiętał każdą historię czytaną mu przez babcię. Nie tylko dlatego, że opowieści się powtarzały. Głównie przez pasję z jaką babcia starała się mu wszystko przedstawić, tak, aby poczuł się jak w samym sercu wydarzeń.

Pewnie gdyby nie ona, Akaashi nigdy nie zacząłby pisać. Może wyszedłby na tym lepiej. Może byłby tym pracownikiem w korporacji, może nawet w tej, w której pracował jego ojciec. Może jego rodzice byliby z niego bardziej dumni.

Zbyt nerwowo nacisnął na przycisk od windy. Za dużo myślał, za bardzo wszystko analizował.

– Akaashi! – Stał nieruchomo, twarzą skierowaną w stronę drzwi windy, nie sprawdzając nawet, kto go woła. Nie musiał. – Hej! Akaashi, co tam?

Twarz Bokuto zamajaczyła się mu gdzieś z boku, gdy tłumacz nachylił się w jego stronę, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Keiji zerknął na niego niechętnie, chociaż raczej nie został w ten sposób odebrany.

– Cześć – rzucił tylko, skupiając ponownie wzrok na drzwiach windy, które rozsunęły się w końcu leniwie, ukazując puste wnętrze i lustro naprzeciw wejścia. Jego odbicie skrzywiło się, a to Bokuto było jak zawsze zbyt energiczne, niemogące ustać w miejscu. Został popchnięty do środka, słysząc cały czas przy uchu bezsensowne gadanie tłumacza.

– Tak rzadko przychodzisz do biura i jeszcze nawet się nie przywitasz – ofuknął go Bokuto, wydymając z niezadowoleniem wargi. – Jeszcze sobie pomyślę, że mnie unikasz, czy coś.

Keiji spoglądał na niego dosłownie przez moment, z cisnącym się na usta „Bo cię unikam". Jak się okazało, to wystarczyło, żeby tłumacz spoważniał i odwrócił wzrok od jego twarzy. Utkwił go w swoich butach, a Akaashi westchnął cicho, przyglądając się zmieniającym się cyferkom, mówiącym o numerze piętra.

– Gdzie w ogóle idziesz? – zaryzykował pytanie Keiji, nawet nie próbując spojrzeć na tłumacza. Bokuto wzruszył ramionami, nim odparł dość chłodno jak na niego:

– Zobaczy się.

Akaashi lekko kiwnął głową, jak gdyby chcąc przekazać, że zrozumiał. Kiedy byli już na parterze, wyszedł pierwszy, nie oglądając się na Bokuto.

– Do zobaczenia i powodzenia z tłumaczeniem – życzył mu przez grzeczność. Nie wysilił się na uśmiech, wiedział, że tym tylko by jeszcze wszystko pogorszył.

– Lubię, kiedy kłamiesz – rzucił do niego Bokuto na odchodne, sprawiając, że Keiji zatrzymał się w pół kroku i obrócił się gwałtownie. Zmierzył tłumacza nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, może nawet oburzonym. Ten stał za to na środku dużego holu, z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie spodni. Głowę miał przechyloną na bok, a wzrok niby beznamiętny, jednak Akaashi widział w nich coś na wzór niemego wyzwania.

Keiji zacisnął wargi i skinął Bokuto na pożegnanie, po czym ruszył energicznie do wyjścia, jak gdyby wstąpiła w niego nowa nieznana siła.

* * *

Leżał na kanapie tylko w połowie. A tak właściwie to jedynie od pasa w dół. Czuł pulsującą krew, spływającą do głowy, gdy oglądał wiadomości do góry nogami. Koc również znalazł się na podłodze, zwinięty w dziwną kulkę. Tak naprawdę, Akaashi myślał. Jakkolwiek idiotycznie to nie brzmiało, potrzebował jakiegoś sposobu na zebranie wszystkiego w jedną, spójną i możliwie najbardziej logiczną całość.

Wszystko przez niejakiego Nakunaru Akiego i jego wiersze.

Keiji skłonny byłby nawet dodać _cholernego_ Nakunaru Akiego i jego _durne_ wiersze.

Wszystko zaczyna się bardziej niewinnie niż powinno. Oczywiście chodzi o mail, który wysłał zaraz po przyjściu, po spotkaniu z Oikawą i nadprogramowym z Bokuto. Akaashi pochwalił w nim wiersze Nakunaru Akiego, zwrócił uwagę na kilka elementów, które przykuły jego uwagę i ogólnie był ohydnie profesjonalny. Zaproponował też coś, co powinno każdego aspirującego autora kupić na miejscu, mianowicie możliwość publikacji. Rzecz jasna, jeżeli redaktor by wyraził na to zgodę. Keiji był więcej niż pewny, że Oikawa nie miałby nic przeciwko. Pomimo ich niekoniecznie zażyłych i ciepłych stosunków, był szanowany przez swojego szefa za gust. Jak do tej pory, to co się spodobało Akaashiemu, sprzedawało się zaskakująco dobrze. Może dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy niewiele mu się podobało.

Keiji nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Pojawiła się ona dosłownie po chwili, zaraz przy drugim odświeżeniu poczty. Krótko, zwięźle i na temat informowała go, że:

 _Nie interesuje mnie publikacja, chciałem tylko poznać opinię profesjonalisty._

 _Dziękuję za uznanie, Nakunaru Aki._

Akaashi przez dwie minuty po odczytaniu maila śmiał się histerycznie. A później wylądował właśnie z głową na nie najczystszej podłodze, którą powinien zamieść co najmniej tydzień temu, nogami zaczepionymi o oparcie kanapy i oddychał ciężko, poniekąd szczęśliwy ze ścisku w klatce piersiowej. Keiji nie wiedział, czy to podlega pod jakąś formę masochizmu, kiedy w jednej chwili zerwał się do pionu. Siedział teraz na skraju kanapy, przed oczami miał mroczki i zdawało mu się, że zaraz zwymiotuje.

Dziwnym trafem w tym nie do końca dobrym stanie dorwał się do laptopa, czekającego spokojnie, aż przestanie wyprawiać swoje akrobacje. Otworzył okno nowej wiadomości i szybko wystukał na klawiaturze jedno pytanie, które go dręczyło. Inne zdecydował się pominąć.

Brzmiało „Dlaczego?" i gdyby Keiji z natury nie był opanowanym człowiekiem, pewnie napisałby to drukowanymi literami.

Tym razem na odpowiedź czekał dłużej. Właściwie, mając ciągle wspomnienie tego ekspresowego maila zwrotnego za pierwszym razem, zaczynało mu się już wydawać, że jej nie dostanie. A tu jednak takie zaskoczenie.

 _Publikacja nie jest najistotniejsza. Cieszę się, że spodobały się Panu moje wiersze, to miło usłyszeć tyle pochlebnych komentarzy na ich temat, jednak w zamiarze nie są one przeznaczone do publikacji. To twórczość o charakterze osobistym, przeznaczona tylko dla jednej osoby, bardzo dla mnie ważnej._

 _Z góry dziękuję za zrozumienie, Nakunaru Aki._

Siedział przez dobre kilka minut, wpatrując się mało inteligentnie w ekran z zaciśniętymi wargami. Trafił mu się wyjątkowo dziwny przypadek. A Keiji nie miał dzisiaj żadnych pokładów woli walki, z tego powodu też, odpisał Nakunaru.

 _Jak nie to nie, w razie czego może Pan zgłosić się jeszcze raz._

 _Pozdrawiam, Akaashi Keiji._

Po tym wylogował się z poczty i wyłączył laptop. Jęknął przeciągle, wyciągając się na kanapie. W głowie mu się nie mieściło, jak można tak po prostu, bez chwili przemyślenia, odmówić publikacji. Przecież on by zrobił z tego zbioru wierszy perełkę. Żyły by sobie wypruł, ponieważ to w końcu było coś, co akurat miało wszelkie prawo być opublikowane.

Wola autora jest jednak święta. Nawet jeżeli zdaniem Akaashiego autor to kompletny pacan.

* * *

– Jak to „nie chce"? To po co on wysyłał ci te wszystkie wiersze? – zdziwił się Oikawa, marszcząc śmiesznie brwi i Keiji pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu poczuł z nim jakąś więź.

– Prawda? Też tego nie rozumiem – mruknął Akaashi nieco tylko zirytowany. Część negatywnych emocji zdążyła się z niego ulotnić już wczoraj wieczorem, po ponownym przeczytaniu wszystkich wierszy, kilkudziesięciu ciężkich westchnięciach i pięciu kubkach zielonej herbaty.

– Nie wydajesz się tym specjalnie poruszony – zauważył redaktor, poprawiając swoje modnie obcięte włosy. – Wydawało mi się, że bardziej ci na tym zależało.

– Tak było, dopóki nie stwierdziłem, że głupoty nie wyleczysz. – Keiji machnął ręką, rozpierając się wygodniej w fotelu. Leniwie rozwiązał swój szalik i zawiesił go na oparciu. Nadal siedział w płaszczu, który jednak po chwili również zdjął. Oikawa podszedł do niego i odebrał go, aby powiesić go na stojaku w kącie pokoju.

– A jak to uzasadnił? Tak dokładnie – poprosił redaktor, przechodząc z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Akaashi przymknął oczy.

– Że to twórczość osobista, przeznaczona tylko dla jednej osoby. Jakiejś szczególnie mu bliskiej i chciał tylko poznać opinię na ich temat – wyrzucił z siebie, zakładając nogę na nogę. Oikawa pokiwał głową, z zamyśloną miną.

– To chyba mu coś nie wyszło z tym przeznaczeniem tylko dla jednej osoby – stwierdził po chwili, pocierając brodę. Keiji spojrzał na niego spode łba. – W końcu ty je widziałeś. Gdyby naprawdę były tylko dla jednej osoby, to by ich nie pokazywał nikomu oprócz niej.

– W sumie – westchnął Akaashi, wzruszając ramionami. – A zresztą, dajmy już temu spokój. Jego wybór.

– Racja – nie mógł się nie zgodzić Oikawa. – Tylko trochę szkoda. Są dobre.

– Co nie? W końcu coś dobrego i takie… – Keiji nie skończył, bo zwyczajnie jęknął przeciągle. Chyba przestanie starać się zrozumieć ludzi, w szczególności artystów, bo jak widać, mu to nie wychodzi.

– Nic z tym nie zrobimy, niestety.

Zamilkli, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Akaashi doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli dałoby się cokolwiek zrobić, pewnie by się tego nie podjął. Za dużo zachodu, dziwnych pertraktacji i błagania o to, żeby jakiś poeta ze swoimi wysublimowanymi poglądami wspaniałomyślnie przemyślał jego propozycje. Keiji nie lubił płaszczyć się przed ludźmi. Siedział więc zirytowany, czując swoiste wsparcie od Oikawy, którego cała sprawa też musiała trochę zdenerwować.

– Wracam do siebie, będę czytał dalej ten beznadziejny kryminał – stwierdził nagle Akaashi, podnosząc się z fotela. – Chociaż wiem już, że kantor jest erotomanem i zabija wszystkie chórzystki.

Redaktor tylko mruknął „yhm", nie ruszając się z miejsca. Spokojnie założył płaszcz, wziął wszystkie wydrukowane i przyniesione ze sobą maile, po czym skinął Oikawie głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Na korytarzu, jakby mało mu było nieprzyjemnych sytuacji na dziś, wpadł na Kuroo. I jego zwyczajowy, cwaniacki uśmieszek. Oraz nie tak bardzo artystyczny nieład. Keiji wyminął go bez słowa, nie dając mu nawet dojść do słowa, pomimo tego, że ewidentnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Przycisnął guzik windy, niespokojnie stukając nogą w podłogę, gdy na nią czekał. Wiedział, że Kuroo stanął obok niego, perfidnie się mu przypatrując, a kiedy drzwi windy się rozsunęły, wsiadł do niej razem z Akaashim.

– Coś nie w nastroju? – zagadał Kuroo po przyjacielsku, wyprzedzając go w naciśnięciu odpowiedniego przycisku. Keiji westchnął ciężko.

– Też miło cię widzieć – odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Właśnie widziałem, poczułem się jak powietrze – przyznał Kuroo nieco oskarżającym tonem. Akaashi wzruszył lekko ramionami.

– Mam po prostu dużo pracy, dlatego śpieszę się do domu – jeszcze w miarę spokojnie wytłumaczył się, podchodząc bliżej drzwi, kiedy winda zatrzymała się na parterze. – Także, do zobaczenia i miłej pracy.

– Tobie również, pracoholiku. Masz przynajmniej coś ciekawego? – niespodziewanie zainteresował się Tetsurou, krocząc jego śladem w stronę wyjścia z biurowca. Keiji miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał zamiaru iść w stronę metra, ponieważ wtedy będzie się z nim męczyć o wiele dłużej niż zamierzał.

– Miałem, ale autor zrezygnował – mruknął ze znudzeniem, stwierdzając, że jego mało zachęcający ton w jakikolwiek sposób osłabi zapał Kuroo. Nie wyszło. Pod tym względem potrafił być bardziej uparty niż Bokuto.

– O, a co to było? I co to za autor? – dopytywał się, zrównując się z jego tempem. Szli ramię w ramię w stronę stacji metra i Akaashi czuł, jak cała uwaga bruneta skupiona jest tylko i wyłącznie na nim.

– Poezja – odpowiedział jedynie Keiji, przyspieszając, aby zdążyć przejść na zielonym świetle. Kuroo oczywiście nie odpuścił.

– Nie uciekaj – zażartował, łapiąc go lekko za rękaw płaszcza. – I poezja? To taki jakby powrót do korzeni.

– Nie rozumiem. – Akaashi zerknął na niego podejrzliwie kątem oka. Tetsurou uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, gdy złapał jego wzrok.

– W końcu sam pisałeś do szuflady.

– Zdarzyło się raz czy dwa – powoli przyznał mu rację, obserwując uważnie bruneta. – Miałem trudny okres.

– I musiałeś się artystycznie wyżyć, rozumiem – dodał dobrodusznie Kuroo. Zejście na stację metra była już zaledwie sto metrów przed nimi, dlatego Keiji zauważył, że Tetsurou zaczął zwalniać kroku. Mimo to, wciąż wyczuł wyraźny przytyk, jaki brunet mu zaserwował, a jego typowy uśmieszek tylko utwierdził go w tym, że dobrze załapał aluzję. Właściwie mógł się tego spodziewać po przyjacielu Bokuto.

Akaashi ze swojej strony nie zrobił nic złego, jednak był na przegranej pozycji. Podobno Bokuto się jedynie trochę rozstroił po… Nie miał właściwie po czym, bo niczego nie było. Pomiędzy nimi, oprócz kilku przypadkowych spotkań w przestrzeni intymnej i paru niefortunnie wymienionych czułości. Nie wierzyli w miłość, Keiji czasami miewał nawet problemy z uwierzeniem w sens tego wszystkiego, ze znalezieniem wartości czy piękna. W jaki sposób miałby wierzyć w miłość, puste, metafizyczne pojęcie.

– Chyba musisz już wracać? – upewnił się Akaashi, odwracając się twarzą do Kuroo. Brunet tylko rzucił „Do zobaczenia", po czym zawrócił tą samą drogą, którą tu szli. Keiji widział jeszcze, jak wygrzebuje z kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów i wkłada jednego między zęby. Był tak zaaferowany zapaleniem tego papierosa, że przypadkiem wpadł na jakiegoś licealistę, okularnika z jasnymi włosami, wysokiego jak na swój wiek. Chłopak fuknął coś do Kuroo, nim podniósł swój plecak i ruszył dalej przed siebie. Akaashi parsknął krótkim śmiechem, dostrzegając zagubienie na twarzy bruneta, coś, co rzadko można było na niej dostrzec. Później już obrócił się na pięcie i szybko zszedł po schodach do metra.

* * *

Keiji musiał mieć w sobie jakieś zapędy masochistyczne, ponieważ po powrocie do domu zaparzył sobie herbatę i usiadł do pracy, która szybko przerodziła się w ponowne czytanie każdego wiersza Nakunaru Akiego. I z każdym kolejnym wzbierało w nim uczucie dziwnej bliskości z losem niepokornego poety, zupełnie jak gdyby czuli te same sprzeczne uczucia.

 _Powiedziałbym Ci, że miłość coś znaczy,_

 _gdybym nie widział przyglądającej się nam zza rogu_

 _śmierci twarzy w wyrazie rozpaczy_

 _witającej nas na swym progu._

W jednej chwili kończył trzydziesty ósmy wiersz, a w następnej siedział już przed otwartą stroną nowego maila, szybko wystukując kolejne słowa. Akaashi nie był pewny, co go podkusiło, żeby ponownie napisać do Nakunaru i czy to była naprawdę ta czysta ciekawość, którą próbował sobie wmówić. Czuł po prostu, że musi. Chciał się dowiedzieć wszystkiego o osobie, do której skierowany był każdy wiersz, poznać ją lepiej, chociaż prawdopodobnie to było niemożliwe. Jednak czuł nieodpartą potrzebę i pewnie już zaczynał podupadać na zdrowiu psychicznym, skoro wydawało mu się, że ktoś mu każe pisać każde jedno słowo. Keiji nie poznawał swojego zapału, chyba pierwszy raz trafił na coś, o czym był zdeterminowany odkryć nawet najmniejszy sekret, szczegół, nic nieznaczącą błahostkę, jak czy też lubiła karmelową kawę z automatu. Zupełnie jak Bokuto.

Akaashi momentalnie zastygł w bezruchu z dłońmi zawieszonymi nad klawiaturą. Otrzeźwienie, a może raczej oświecenie spłynęło na niego nagle, czuł się trochę jak po przeczytaniu porządnego kryminału, gdzie mordercą okazała się narzeczona zmarłego, która ciągle pomagała policji w rozwiązaniu przestępstwa.

To uczucie bliskości.

Ta wszystko przypominało mu o Bokuto.

* * *

Powietrze było ostre, mroźne, pozostawiające po sobie nieprzyjemne uczucie w podrażnionym i bolącym gardle. Zupełnie jakby znajdował się w nim papier ścierny, który drażnił ściany przełyku za każdym razem, kiedy próbował przełknąć ślinę. Uniósł dłoń, żeby przycisnąć nią szalik bliżej szyi. Nie czuł palców. Były tak skostniałe, że zaczęły czerwienieć, ledwo mógł nimi poruszać, a przy zetknięciu z normalnie miłym w dotyku szaliku, czuł tępy ból. Od zimna szczypały go policzki, a delikatny, wolno opadający śnieg zdawał się być drobnymi igiełkami, gdy opadał na rozgrzaną skórę.

Park zimą był pusty. Nie dlatego, że nie było w nim spacerujących ludzi. Byli, nawet więcej niż Keiji się spodziewał, że może ich przyjść. Zwyczajnie wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Drzewa ogołocone z liści były raczej pokraczne, niezachęcające. Przykro się na nie patrzyło. Wydawały się być pozbawione swojego zwyczajnego wdzięku, nie miały czym kusić przechodniów, nie mogły ofiarować im odrobiny cienia. Wyrastały jak wielkie morskie potwory spośród zamarzniętego oceanu.

Z trudem zacisnął palce na materiale szalika. Bijące od niego ciepło dziwnie oddziaływało na jego lodowate dłonie. Nie zmieniły tego nawet płatki śniegu, które topiły się i wchłaniały w materiał, gdy tylko zdążyły go dotknąć. Jedynie na jego dłoniach pozostawały zmrożone przez chwilę, spływając później prosto od jego rękawa, drażniąc rozgrzaną, chronioną płaszczem i ciepłem wełnianego swetra, skórę przedramienia.

Oblizał usta, od razu tego żałując, kiedy poczuł jak gdyby tworzyła się na nich zamarznięta powłoka. Ciężej mu się nimi poruszało. Znacznie gorzej. Akaashi zacisnął mocno usta, próbując może je nieco ogrzać.

Ławka sama w sobie też była zimna, pomimo tego, że siedział już na niej dłuższą chwilę. Keiji poruszył się nieznacznie, wciskając obie dłonie do ciepłej przestrzeni dużych kieszeni płaszcza. Moment jeszcze siedział na ławce, po czym wstał i westchnął ciężko. Strzepał sobie z włosów płatki śniegu, a właściwie wklepał je w ciemne kosmyki, ponieważ i tak się już na nich rozpuszczały.

Poruszał powoli palcami obu dłoni, patrząc na nie z niezdrowym i nienormalnym zainteresowaniem. Na to, z jakim trudem przychodzi im zwykłe zgięcie, jak drżą, gdy owiał je silniejszy podmuch wiatru. Jak wydają się być nabrzmiałe. Jak przez swoją bladą skórę widzi ściśnięte żyły.

– Akaashi! – zatrzymał się dwa kroki po usłyszeniu głosu. Dokładniej, w chwili, w której dobiegł on do niego ponownie, dając mu do zrozumienia, że tak, chodzi o niego. Keiji spojrzał przez ramię, nie mając zamiaru obracać się do niego, skoro to wcale nie było takie konieczne. Skoro to w ogóle nie było konieczne.

Liczyło się tylko, że wiedział, kogo ciężkie kroki słyszy za sobą, kto podbiegał do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, kto zatrzymuje się w połowie kroku, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

Bokuto. Bokuto stał przed nim i wydawał się nim zawiedziony.

Akaashi miał ochotę się roześmiać na widok jego miny, która zdawała się mówić, że jego wszystkie dziecięce wyobrażenia nagle spotkały się z okrutną rzeczywistością. Coś jak ta cała głupia sprawa z wiarą w istnienie Świętego Mikołaja. W momencie, gdy dowiadujesz się, że nikt taki nie istnieje, a prezenty dają ci rodzice, Gwiazdka traci tą swoją aurę magiczności i niesamowitości. Tym bardziej, kiedy uświadamiasz sobie, że tak naprawdę to ty musisz sam robić prezenty dla swoich przyjaciół, rodziny. A to jest trudniejsze niż wygląda, w dodatku bardziej problematyczne.

– Bokuto – mruknął zachrypniętym głosem w ramach niezbyt przyjaznego przywitania. Tak ciężko było mu mówić przez te pieczenie w gardle. Odchrząknął, zakrywając usta dłonią.

Bokuto milczał, a odezwał się dopiero po przełknięciu śliny. Keiji mógł dokładnie wskazać moment, w którym to zrobił, ponieważ intensywnie wpatrywał się w odsłoniętą na chłód szyję Koutarou i widział, jak porusza się jego grdyka.

– Powinieneś nosić szalik – powiedział, podnosząc wzrok na twarz Bokuto. Ten zmrużył oczy, a Akaashi czuł na sobie jego uważny wzrok. Lustrujący całą jego sylwetkę, przebiegający po jego twarzy. Stający się odrobinę cieplejszy, może nawet czulszy, kiedy zauważył cienie pod oczami Keijiego, jego niezdrowo wyglądającą cerę.

– Powinieneś o siebie dbać. Jeść dobrze, wysypiać się – zwrócił mu uwagę Bokuto, uśmiechając się niepewnie, jak gdyby obawiał się reakcji Akaashiego. W czasie, gdy Keiji mu nie odpowiadał, zaśmiał się krótko, nerwowo, nim przeczesał dłonią w grubej, narciarskiej rękawicy swoje jak zwykle potargane włosy. Sterczące na wszystkie strony, pofarbowane ekscentrycznie, chociaż Koutarou wolał określać to mianem „finezyjnie". Włosy, które mógł widzieć oklapnięte, będące w jeszcze większym bałaganie. Które łaskotały jego podbródek, gdy ciepłe usta drażniły wrażliwą skórę jego szyi.

Keiji odwrócił wzrok od Bokuto.

– Nie musisz się mną martwić – odpowiedział powoli, kontrolując ton swojego głosu, nie dając mu szansy, by zadrżał przy końcu zdania.

– Nie muszę – przyznał mu Koutarou, a pogodny, beztroski sposób w jaki to powiedział, był sztuczniejszy od najbardziej słodkiego uśmiechu Oikawy.

– Powodzenia w pracy – rzucił w ramach pożegnania, odwracając się tyłem do Bokuto. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, kiedy po poruszeniu dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach, zauważył, że jego palce nie są już tak odrętwiałe.

– Nie idziesz do wydawnictwa? – W głosie Koutarou wyraźnie słychać było zawód. Akaashi powstrzymał chęć zerknięcia przez ramię, na jego twarz. Musiał pewnie wyglądać jak dziecko, któremu odmówiono zabawki. Bokuto zawsze miał dość dziecięce wyrazy twarzy w trudnych sytuacjach. Ogólnie było w nim jeszcze sporo z dziecka. W tych weselszych okresach. Przez pozostałą część zdawał się być schorowanym starcem, który nie ma już nawet siły ani powodu, dla jakiego mógłby podnieść się z łóżka.

– Chciałem się tylko przewietrzyć – wytłumaczył Keiji, wzruszając ramionami. Nieistotne było to, że czuł wewnętrzną, palącą potrzebę, żeby wyjść po tym, jak spędził kolejny dzień na radzeniu sobie z ciążącym mu uczuciem, jakie czuł od czasu ponownego przeczytania wierszy. To podobieństwo go ubodło w jakiś osobisty sposób i zmieszało się ze złością na samego siebie oraz wstydem, jakie nim targały po wysłaniu niedorzecznego maila do Nakunaru Akiego. Prosił w nim o to, żeby opowiedział Akaashiemu, wstrętnemu, pozbawionego sensu edytorowi, o tej osobie, z myślą o której powstały te wszystkie wiersze.

– Och, rozumiem – wykrztusił z siebie Bokuto. Keiji zerknął na niego. Tylko kątem oka. Tylko po to, aby spotkać się ze zranionym spojrzeniem, jakie Koutarou wbijał w jego plecy. – To do zobaczenia.

Akaashi skinął mu taktownie głową. Potem bez słowa odszedł od niego. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem przyspieszał, wydawało mu się, że Bokuto chce mu wypalić dziurę w jego plecach tym intensywnym, zbolałym wzrokiem. Że chce wzbudzić w nim wyrzuty sumienia. Że chce dać mu do zrozumienia, iż to wszystko to jego wina.

Bo Keiji nie potrafi przyznać się przed samym sobą do kilku rzeczy. Chociaż już dawno przyznał się do nich przed Koutarou.

* * *

 _Ta osoba powiedziała mi, że nie ma miłości. Równocześnie dając do zrozumienia, iż nie istnieje też moralność ani prawda. Dzięki niej udało mi się zobaczyć, w jak wielkim żyłem kłamstwie. Jak każdy z nas traktuje prawdę jako zło konieczne. Myślę, że prawda gdzieś tam jest, skryta głęboko miedzy wersami, w spojrzeniu rzucanym przez okno, w szumie liści. Nie było jej jednak pomiędzy mną i tą osobą. I nigdy nie będzie. Chociaż ja znam swoją wersję prawdy. Która poniekąd boli i mnie, i jego._

 _Nasza znajomość była jak liście. Najpierw niepewnie się rozwijała, łapiąc pierwsze wiosenne promienie słońca. Było w tym coś delikatnego, niewinnego i to jeszcze przypominało miłość. Lato jest trudną porą, on nie lubi lata, ja również. Mimo tego, że wszystko wydaje się żywe i intensywne, jest duszno. Parno. Powietrze dookoła nas stało, a jedyną rzeczą, jaką potrzebowaliśmy było ochłodzenie. A później zatęskniliśmy za moment za słońcem i znowu spotkaliśmy się pośród rozgrzanych ulic. Liście tańczyły wesoło przy rzadkich podmuchach wiatru, wystawiając się do światła, korzystając z niego w pełni. Jesień była piękna, jesień zawsze jest piękna, dopóki z drzew nie zaczną spadać liście. Powoli, leniwie, jak gdyby nie robiło im to większej różnicy. To nie jest nic nagłego, obok nas po prostu te liście spadają, a pewnego dnia nagle ich nie ma i wtedy drzewa w końcu ukazują swój prawdziwy kształt. Powyginane gałęzie, wysuszone i słabe. A liście gniją. Lub zostają spalone. On nie jest typem człowieka, który przyśpiesza bieg rzeczy. Dlatego on pozwolił im gnić, w zaciszu ogródkowego kompostu. To jednocześnie było odrażające, ale też niewiarygodnie naturalne, więc tak chyba musiało być. Teraz wśród całego mrozu pozostało mi przeglądanie stron moich książek w poszukiwaniu zasuszonych, drobnych, żółtych liści. Obracam je nieraz w palcach i przyglądam się jak kruszą się od brzegów, wzdłuż żyłek, pozostawiając jedynie brzydki szkielet nerwów pokazujący, że nie ma nic idealnego._

 _Miałem kiedyś wielkie ideały. Miałem swoją piątą porę roku subtelną jak wczesna wiosna, pozbawioną powietrza jak miasto w środku lata, wielowymiarową i bogatą jak jesienne liście, smagająca mrozem jak grudniowy wiatr. To wszystko razem było jednak złą mieszanką. Najgorszą. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że piąta pora roku nie istnieje. Że lato jest długie, podobnie jak zima, a wiosna i jesień to jedynie drobne epizody._

 _Jeśli kiedyś pomiędzy mną i nim było coś takiego jak miłość, to była ona jedynie krótkim epizodem. W dodatku takim, który jest zapychaczem dla zwiększenia objętości książki. Nieprowadzącym do niczego, a jedynie pozostawiającym po sobie nieprzyjemne, gorzkie uczucie i pytanie: po co to właściwie wszystko było?_

 _Nakunaru Aki_

* * *

Idąc przez wydawnictwo, nie rzucił nawet dłuższego spojrzenia na żadne z biurek pracujących osób. Większość była pusta, rzadko któryś z tłumaczy czy edytorów decydował się pracować w biurze.

Oprócz jednego wyjątku.

Bokuto nie oderwał w ogóle wzroku od ekranu monitora, chociaż Keiji mimo woli, zupełnie nieświadomie, jak gdyby jego ciało poruszało się własnym tempem, zwolnił przechodząc obok niego. Tylko Kuroo podążył za nim wzrokiem, mając na ustach nieznaczny, pobłażliwy uśmiech.

Akaashi pojawił się po raz kolejny w gabinecie Oikawy. Redaktor powitał go zmęczonym westchnięciem.

– To mnie wykończy, naprawdę, Akaashi! – zaczął dramatycznie jego szef, przykładając dłoń do czoła w dość teatralny, wypracowany sposób. Keiji pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Oikawie nie można było odjąć genialności w tym, co robił. A może raczej, pracowitości, ponieważ redaktor potrafił poświęcić dla pracy więcej niż ktokolwiek z nich. – Powinienem wziąć urlop, nie sądzisz? Pojechałbym z Hajime na jakieś wakacje, marudzi mi o tym od dawna. Może gdzieś nad morze? Do jakiegoś mniejszego miasteczka? Albo w końcu wrócilibyśmy na dłużej do Sendai…

Oikawa przerwał, pocierając w zamyśleniu brodę. Zdawał się trochę nieobecny, z błyszczącymi od podniecenia oczami i zadowolonym uśmiechem. Keiji wbrew sobie mu zazdrościł. Tego, że mógł robić plany. Że miał dla kogo je robić, że mógł uwzględnić w nich inną osobę. Akaashi zastanawiał się, jak to jest nie myśleć tylko o sobie, a o sobie i kimś, jako nierozerwalnej jednostce.

Keiji bałby się być z kimś na tyle blisko, że nie widziałby możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek samemu. Na tyle blisko, aby niezamierzenie uwzględniać ją w każdej swojej aktywności.

– A z tym niespełnionym poetą nic się nie zmieniło? – zapytał Oikawa, nie pozwalając mu głębiej zanurzyć się we własne myśli. Akaashi poczuł niewyjaśnioną niepewność, czy na pewno warto mówić o ich drobnej wymianie maili. Wymianie, którą przerwał Keiji, po otrzymaniu maila, będącego dla niego jak cios w policzek.

– Nic. On ma pewne dziwne spojrzenie na tę sprawę – stwierdził gorzko, odchrząkując. Brwi Oikawy powędrowały w górę, a on wyglądał całkiem niewinnie ze zdziwieniem na twarzy.

– Dziwne, mówisz? – upewnił się redaktor, prostując się w fotelu. Akaashi jedynie wzruszył mu w odpowiedzi ramionami.

– Przestałem już z nim pisać, doszedłem do wniosku, że nie warto – poinformował jeszcze swojego szefa, pocierając palcami szyję. Nie łudził się, iż w ten sposób zelży mu choć trochę ból gardła, ale wykształcił się u niego już chyba taki nawyk. Kiedy był zdenerwowany i wydawało mu się, że ktoś zauważy, że nie mówi całej prawdy, nawet jeśli Keiji był mistrzem w sprzedawaniu ludziom półprawd.

Oikawa przytaknął mu w zrozumieniu głową, po czym westchnął.

– Tak trochę liczyłem, że jednak nam się uda – przyznał nieco zasmucony, opierając łokcie na blacie biurka. Akaashi skrzywił się w odpowiedzi.

– Też na to liczyłem. – Dopóki nie zrozumiał, w końcu do niego dotarło, że to wszystko było bardziej skomplikowane niż Oikawie mogło się wydawać. – Ale teraz nie żałuję, że go jednak nie wydamy.

– Jak to? Przecież ty byłeś tymi wierszami zachwycony! Ty, Akaashi! Ty mało czym jesteś zachwycony! – Redaktor po chwili, gdy minął pierwszy szok, przyjrzał się mu uważnie, mrużąc oczy.

– To było tylko pierwsze wrażenie. Złudne pierwsze wrażenie – usprawiedliwił się Keiji, przejeżdżając paznokciem drżącego palca wzdłuż szyi.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Akaashi – oświadczył Oikawa, odchylając się do tyłu i zagłębiając się w fotel. – Nie wiem, o co ci teraz chodzi.

– O nic. Ta sprawa już jest i tak zamknięta – mruknął jedynie, zakrywając dłonią usta, by ponownie odchrząknąć.

Keiji nie miał pojęcia, lecz przede wszystkim nie czuł potrzeby, żeby powiedzieć Oikawie, że ostatni mail od rzekomego Nakunaru Akiego był dla niego jak wyjątkowo mocny i palący policzek. I że Akaashi sam nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że już na samym początku tego nie zauważył. Powinien to widzieć, przecież prawdziwa tożsamość Nakunaru wylewała się z każdego wersu, każdego pojedynczego słowa.

Swoją drogą, Bokuto Koutarou nie był zbyt wybredny i wyrafinowany, jeśli chodzi o pseudonimy artystyczne. Powinien być tego świadomy.

* * *

Przesadził z zapachami. Co z drugiej strony było absolutnie zamierzone, może to głęboko skrywane skłonności narkotyczne sprawiły, że zapalił wszystkie świeczki zapachowe, jakie tylko mógł znaleźć. Nie było nic uspokajającego w ścinającej z nóg mieszaninie wanilii, lawendy i jaśminu. Siedząc tak w dużym pokoju na kanapie przykryty kocem po brodę, stwierdził, że to dziwne uczucie przytłoczenia i zbytnia intensywność zapachu była już po mniej niż minucie ledwo wyczuwalna. Tym bardziej, skoro nie przechodził do innych pomieszczeń. Pozostało jedynie ciężkie, przesycone tym wszystkim powietrze.

Było z nim chyba raczej źle niż dobrze, jeżeli skojarzyło mu się to z jego rzeczami przemilczanymi. Chociaż były to bardziej sprawy, które umarły gdzieś pomiędzy codzienną monotonią a okazjonalnymi dawkami adrenaliny. Lub Keiji myślał, że umarły. Teraz wychodziło na to, że zapadły jedynie w przedłużony sen zimowy i nagle znowu pojawiły się zupełnie niepotrzebnie w jego przepełnionym grafiku.

Akaashi nie miał żadnego grafiku, więc było to stwierdzenie na wyrost, ale brzmiało dobrze. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, kiedy układał sobie wszystko w głowie, po kolei, siląc się nawet na stworzenie związków przyczynowo-skutkowych pomiędzy strzępkami niektórych wspomnień.

Rzeczy przemilczane były w jego życiu też głównie tymi najważniejszymi. Na przykład ukradkowe spojrzenia od pierwszego dnia pracy, niezobowiązujące, pozornie jedynie, spotkania na przerwie obiadowej w kawiarni na rogu ulicy, rzut beretem od biura. I cała gama bliższych spotkań, od tych publicznych, owianych chłodną taktownością, tych, co najczęściej się im ostatnio zdarzały do mniej zorganizowanych, bardziej impulsywnych, raczej chaotycznych, ale ciepłych. Nie, gorących. Tych z palącym dotykiem na skórze, dłońmi wodzącymi po rozpalonej skórze, rządzących się innymi prawami.

Keiji uważał to teraz za bezprawie, swoistą anarchię, której nie potrafił kontrolować i to było jego największym problemem. To najbardziej tkwiło w jego umyśle, przypominało o sobie, gdy łapał się czasami na tym, że odruchowo kupował słodki syrop malinowy, który miał obrzydliwy smak. Był dla niego za słodki, do tej pory nie trudno było mu przypomnieć sobie smak tej słodyczy na języku. Z drugiej strony, ciągle pamiętał, że on go lubi, że bez niego nie wypije porannej herbaty. Bez syropu lub miodu, ale sam zapach tego drugiego był dla niego nie do zniesienia.

Zrezygnowany położył się na boku, podkurczając nogi, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu na samo wspomnienie. Bokuto dla niego zrezygnował z miodu i zaczął kupować ten przebrzydły syrop. To trochę przypominało mu też o tym, że to za jego sprawką zaczął kupować te wszystkie świeczki zapachowe, których nie miał nawet odruchu zapalać.

Ale tworzyły przyjemy klimat. Przy zgaszonych światłach były punkcikami w różnych miejscach pokoju, spalającymi się radośnie. Czasami do niego mrugały lub machały, a wtedy wyglądały trochę jak Koutarou. Kiedy żegnał go przy windzie ze zbyt szerokim uśmiechem w pracy po jego wizycie u Oikawy. Też w chwili, gdy zauważał go z daleka, skulonego na ławce w parku, zawsze tej samej, jeśli Bokuto spóźniał się te nieszczęsne pięć minut na ich umówione spotkanie.

W rzeczach przemilczanych był też ten jeden raz, kiedy pięć minut zmieniło to wszystko nie do poznania.

* * *

Akaashi skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie spodziewał się spotkać Kuroo lub Bokuto w wydawnictwie. Z dwojga złego wolał jednak bruneta. To zawsze oddalało w pewien sposób konfrontację. Spotkanie w celu wyjaśnienia sobie kilku newralgicznych punktów ich skomplikowanej relacji.

Kuroo uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem.

– Jak tam ten twój zbuntowany autor? – zapytał niby zwyczajnie, bez jakiegoś szczególnego jadu w głosie, jednak prawdziwe pytanie i tak zawisło pomiędzy nimi. Powietrze nagle przypominało te z wczoraj, z jego mieszkania utopionego w ilości różnorodnych zapachów.

 _Co chcesz z tym teraz zrobić, skoro wiesz o wszystkim?_

Keiji skinął mu głową na przywitanie i bez słowa ruszył w stronę gabinetu Oikawy. Został zatrzymany przez bruneta przed samym wejściem w korytarz z miejscami do pracy, który zdążył w ciągu roku pokochać i znienawidzić z całego serca. I gdzie istniało największe prawdopodobieństwo na spotkanie Bokuto.

– Bardzo miło z twojej strony, Akaashi – żachnął się Kuroo, do tej pory idący za nim krok w krok. – Nie będę żadnego z was oceniać, ale to już zmienia się w coś wyjątkowo toksycznego.

Zerknął na trzymającego lekko jego ramię mężczyznę, zanim przyjrzał się widokowi zza dużego okna.

– I niby co przez to rozumiesz? – spytał się spokojnie, odchodząc na bok, aby nie musieli stać w przejściu. Brunet zmrużył oczy. Robił tak zawsze, gdy myślał nad czymś intensywnie. Albo, kiedy wydawało mu się, że wie lepiej od ciebie, co siedzi w twojej własnej głowie.

– Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś? – zdziwił się nieszczerze. Był to raczej luźno rzucony zapychacz testujący jego cierpliwość. A ta była już na wyczerpaniu od dawna. Pozdzierana po wszystkich niezamierzonych spotkaniach po niezamierzonym czymś, co normalnie nazwałby związkiem. Gdyby wierzył w miłość. Jeśliby ona go przynajmniej interesowała, miała jakąś konkretną wartość.

Nie, nie, to był związek, marna replika związku. Trochę jak gdyby ktoś malował reprodukcję obrazu van Gogha i nie wiedział o tym, że na oryginałach jest materiał genetyczny z jego śliny, co od razu skazywało go na sromotną porażkę. Spowodowaną tylko i wyłącznie głupotą.

– Nie wiem, co miałem zauważyć – odparł Akaashi beznamiętnie, spoglądając na Kuroo z dystansu, jak na obcego sobie człowieka.

– Może to, że Bokuto jest jaki jest, ale też to przeżył? – podsunął mu odrobinę zirytowanym tonem brunet.

– Jest dorosły. – To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Jego stosunek do Bokuto był mimo wszystko cieplejszy niż wzruszenie ramion. Tak mu się wydawało. Albo może tak było jedynie do wczoraj, dzisiaj już przestał być pewny nawet swojego własnego stanowiska na większość tematów.

– Przy czym ma problemy. I ty doskonale o tym wiesz, w końcu byłeś tym, który na początku go z tego wyciągał. – Keiji nie wiedział, jak przestać czuć się winnym.

– To nic nie znaczy.

Akaashi przesunął się w stronę wind.

– To znaczy więcej niż myślisz. Myślisz, że po co to wszystko dla ciebie napisał? Żebyś w końcu zrozumiał.

Kuroo widział jego niepewny ruch, dlatego odgrodził mu drogę.

– Mniej słów, mniej błędów.

Bokuto wyszedł zza zakrętu, zatrzymując się w pół kroku, aby przyjrzeć się im uważnie. Z równym oddaniem Keiji unikał też jego wzroku.

– Mówisz? – rzucił tylko beztrosko Koutarou, zbliżając się od nich powoli. Wiedział, że to było do niego i pozostało mu się tylko zastanowić, jak wiele Bokuto słyszał z ich rozmowy.

Milczeli długo, a może tylko chwilę, która zdawała się trwać całą wieczność.

– Czyli nie mówisz? – Bokuto zaśmiał się ze swojego żartu. Kuroo posłał mu coś na wzór ostrzegawczego spojrzenia, podszytego troską. – A może to i lepiej.

Po tym przeszedł obok ich dwójki, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby wcale nie znali się bliżej niż grzecznościowe „Dzień dobry" i „Do widzenia", którymi dzielą się pracujący w jednym wydawnictwie ludzie. Jakby zupełnie nic miedzy nimi nie zaszło, o niczym nie rozmawiali i nad niczym się nie sprzeczali.

Akaashi miał ochotę zatrzymać Koutarou przed podejściem do swojego biurka, jak zawsze zawalonego papierami, z trzema słownikami ułożonymi niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi, wręcz na niej balansujące. Trochę jak oni ze sobą, właśnie teraz. Trwali gdzieś pomiędzy kolejnym przemilczeniem, a ostrą wymianą zdań, głupich tłumaczeń. To było infantylne, Keiji naprawdę nie wiedział, jak do tego doprowadzili.

On doprowadził. To przez niego zachowywali się jak dzieci, które jeszcze nie umieją rozwiązywać problemów. I żeby to były jeszcze jakieś poważne kłopoty. Tu chodziło tylko o miłość.

 _Aż o miłość._

Poprawił odruchowo szalik, odpychając się lekko opuszkami palców drugiej dłoni od ściany. Zostawił Kuroo, ruszając za Bokuto zaskakująco, jak na niego, energicznym krokiem. Stanął przy biurku Koutarou, który nawet na niego nie zerknął, przelatując wzrokiem po linijkach tłumaczonego tekstu.

Keiji lubił myśleć, że zawsze ma jakieś wyjście awaryjne, jednak wtedy czuł, że to największe kłamstwo. Że nie może uciec, nie jest w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca, dopóki nie porozmawiają. Mogą się pokłócić, znienawidzić. Bokuto może go potem ignorować przez długie miesiące, cholera, przez cały czas. Niech pozwoli mu jedynie _wytłumaczyć_. Akaashi czuł narastającą gulę w gardle, a jednocześnie też palącą potrzebę, by w końcu być szczerym przed samym sobą. Żeby wyjść z tej gęstej, starannie utkanej sieci własnych kłamstw.

Nie był do końca pewny, czy to była panika, gdy poczuł się nagle jak pod wodą, a obraz Bokuto zdawał się falować spokojnie, jak wody oceanu w słoneczny dzień. Szumiało mu w uszach i wydawało mu się, że powietrze dookoła niego stało się niespodziewanie nienaturalnie ciężkie, przygniatające go do ziemi.

Bał się otworzyć ust i powiedzieć cokolwiek. Być może przez to, że nie miał pomysłu od czego powinien zacząć. Nie chciał, aby cos znowu poszło nie tak, by po raz kolejny oddalili się od siebie, kiedy Keiji nawet nie byłby w stanie zauważyć, złapać tego momentu. Gdy umknęłaby mu raz jeszcze bliskość, jaką odczuwał w jego stosunku. Przywiązanie i ciepło, którego się teraz już chyba obsesyjnie obawiał.

Akaashi wiedział dokładnie, ile razy odepchnął od siebie Koutarou. Liczył też każdy jeden raz, kiedy ten do niego mimo wszystko wracał, starał się na nowo wpasować w jego przykre, pozornie ułożone życie.

Oprócz tego jednego, gdy powiedział, że ma dość.

– Będziesz tu tak stał? – zapytał się go cicho Bokuto, kątem oka na niego spoglądając. Keiji zgarbił się nieco, wciąż starając się uniknąć nawet tak minimalnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Tak naprawdę chciał zniknąć, tak bardzo było mu z tym niedobrze.

Koutarou w końcu oderwał się od tłumaczenia i obrócił nieznacznie na krześle twarzą do niego. Akaashi wciąż milczał, nerwowo szukając, próbując ułożyć coś sensownego, co byłby w stanie z siebie wykrztusić.

Bokuto lustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem, gdy Keiji splatał i rozplatał swoje palce, wyłamywał je i zaciskał na skórze swoich dłoni.

W końcu westchnął i miał się ponownie obrócić w stronę ekranu komputera. Udało mu się wtedy jednak cudownie odzyskać swój głos i wymęczone nerwami pozostałości trzeźwego myślenia.

– Daj mi szansę – wydusił słabym, cichym głosem. Koutarou zamrugał. Jego brwi powędrowały do góry, kiedy natrafił na zdeterminowany, nie, zdesperowany wzrok, który przekazywał mu niewerbalne błaganie.

Był takim żałosnym tchórzem przez cały ten czas, że już tylko to mu pozostało.

– Naprawdę? – odpowiedział Bokuto, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w nieco histerycznym uśmieszku. – Naprawdę, Keiji?

Przełknął ślinę, słysząc swoje imię wypowiedziane z tak wielką ilością goryczy, że miał ochotę natychmiast je zmienić. Wiedział, że będzie bolało. Nic nie mogło być aż tak proste. Miłość z samej swojej definicji była zbyt skomplikowana.

– Proszę, daj mi szansę – jęknął Akaashi, dotykając z nieuzasadnioną obawą położonej spokojnie na blacie biurka dłoni Koutarou. Ciepłej, wysuszonej i popękanej od chłodu. Ścisnął ją delikatnie swoją, oplatając jego palce swoimi, drżącymi od tej burzy uczuć, która właśnie szalała w jego wnętrzu.

– Którą z kolei? – mruknął do niego tłumacz, subtelnie, lecz stanowczo wyrywając swoją dłoń z uścisku.

– Trzydziestą ósmą. Daj mi trzydziestą ósmą szansę na naprawienie wszystkiego – szeptem poprosił go Keiji, nie ufając już swojemu głosowi. Bokuto słysząc to, roześmiał się głośno, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Wiesz, Keiji, ile jest szans? – spytał się go obojętnie, patrząc gdzieś ponad jego ramieniem. Akaashi przełknął ślinę, milcząc. Domyślał się do czego zmierza, nie był głupi. Koutarou oparł się wygodniej o oparcie krzesła, a dźwięk, jaki ono z siebie przy tym wydało, przeciął ciężką, duszącą ciszę. Słyszał wręcz echo tego krótkiego skrzypnięcia. Bokuto nie odzywał się jeszcze przez chwilę, marszcząc brwi. W końcu, kiedy Keiji był już na skraju, kontynuował: – Dwie. Zawsze prosi się o drugą szansę. Nikt nie jest takim idiotą, żeby trzydzieści osiem razy popełniać ten sam błąd. – Parsknął krótkim śmiechem, patrząc na niego nagle nieśmiało. Z gorącą, szczerą miłością. – Czy ty nie masz instynktu samozachowawczego?

Akaashi czuł ciepło płynące wzdłuż kręgosłupa i rozlewające się po całym jego ciele. Wszystko przez ten wzrok, przez ten łagodniejszy ton. Przez uczucie, które pojawiło się wśród gęstego powietrza.

Pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając, gdy wzruszenie ogarniało jego zdenerwowane myśli.

Koutarou zaśmiał się teraz zupełnie inaczej, lekko, wesoło. Tak jak zawsze. Jak każdego ranka, gdy Keiji nie chciał wygrzebać się z ciepłego łóżka, kiedy po pracy lądowali razem na kanapie i był przez niego gilgotany, podczas ich wzajemnych docinek. Jak podczas ich spacerów na wiosnę, w czasie, gdy wszystko jeszcze było płynne, jak potrafili raz być bliżej, a raz ciągle za daleko, zanim zrobili ten jeden, odważny, najtrudniejszy krok do przodu, a Akaashi jednocześnie został trzy kroki z tyłu. Pośród swoich nieuzasadnionych osądów i twierdzeń, negującej wszystko poezji.

– Ona coś znaczy, prawda? – zapytał się powoli, usilnie starając się panować nad łamiącym się głosem. Bokuto podniósł się z krzesła, będąc teraz jedynie na wyciągnięcie ręki.

A już po chwili był jeszcze bliżej, na odległość, jednego, urwanego oddechu, kiedy pocałował go. To było tak słodkie, przyjemne i znajome, że Keiji miał ochotę się bez powodu rozpłakać, jak gdyby właśnie przeczytał najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie. Która przewaliła jego światopogląd, nadzieje i marzenia o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, zmieniając go w słabego człowieka łaknącego ciepła cudzych spierzchniętych warg. I dłoni gładzących go po plecach z taką uwagą, jakby był najdroższą porcelaną. I specyficznego, ciężkiego zapachu perfum, które zawsze kojarzyły się mu z mieszaniną jaśminu, lawendy i wanilii.

– Wszystko, Keiji. Ona znaczy wszystko – powiedział mu na ucho Koutarou, gdy stali przytuleni do siebie przy jego biurku, w wydawnictwie, wśród cichego szumu włączonego komputera.

– Ciągle w nią nie wierzę – wyznał Akaashi, wciskając głowę w zagłębienie szyi Bokuto. Ten bez kłopotu odczytał jego gest i przygarnął go jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

– Nie musisz. Wierz we mnie. W to, że będziemy szczęśliwi – podsunął mu, głaszcząc go po włosach.

– Jesteśmy głupi – doszedł do wniosku Keiji, mamrocząc to w materiał koszuli mężczyzny. On i tak go usłyszał, dlatego zaśmiał się krótko.

– Tyle straconego czasu – potwierdził, wciskając nos w czarną, nieco zawsze zmierzwioną czuprynę. – Ale patrz, mamy przynajmniej za sobą te całe podchody.

Akaashi zachichotał cicho, trochę przez łzy, wciąż zbyt poruszony, żeby się uspokoić. Bokuto oddalił go od siebie i otarł mu kilka spływających łez, nim przytulił go ponownie, całując czubek jego głowy.

– To możemy już wyrzucić te wszystkie smutne wiersze, co? – spytał się beztroskim tonem. Keiji mógł jedynie ponownie parsknąć śmiechem, skryty w objęciach.


End file.
